The Metal Temptress
by littledrey- H E P B U R N
Summary: This isn't Fan-Fic this is my OWN adaptation of a roleplay that my friends and I made a long time ago. Story based on my character Alice Sunshine. Valentine Loveless and Haydn do not belong to me, but are part of her past. Rated M for later sexiness
1. Prologe: I dreamt

I dreamt.

For the first time ever, that night I dreamt. That was what made everything so memorable and real for me. Since I could remember I had never had a dream before, even as a child, just blackness. I had never dreamt or had nightmares before that night, and I was told I was a freak for it, but instead I was pure because of this. Nothing to remind me of my demons, but also nothing to ever let me see my desires. Night was just a time of rest, of first night that I dreamt, I was terrified.

In my vision I was surrounded by the dark, my stomach in knots, tossing and turning at the impending doom that had settled upon me that night. My path was being altered in a way that at the time, I could have never seen coming. As if the hands of fate were adding a new layer of fabric to the cloth that is my destiny.

At the time I mistook the feeling of restlessness as fear, but as I looked back on it, I've come to realize that it was more excitement then anything, as if my consciousness knew something before my body did.

I could feel my feet below me, my body attached as usual, but it was a different feeling, one of floating, no ground to hold me to the earth that I supposed was below.

I looked around me, not seeing any fragment of the setting that was around me before the dark had enveloped me.

For a moment though, the veil of night began to lift, and my heart had the rhythm of a humming bird, anticipation overwhelming me.

This was my premonition. This was my future.

That night in my dreams I discovered the cyborg woman for the first time.

The one that would change my life forever.


	2. Knit One, Pearl two

I was running. Once again, I was fucking running. I always seemed to be running lately. Running out of breath, running out of time, running out of patience. Why? Why couldn't I just have a normal walking paced kind of life? Oh yeah, thats right. Because of those damn ladies of fate and their damn destiny cloth. Fuck them and fuck their textiles. I did not sign up for this shit.

I saw it ahead of me, the target, the base, the pain in the god damned ass that was never just an easy thing for us lately. The large over sized mammoth of a building that I was aiming for usually couldn't be seen for miles away on a good day in this desert, even if there weren't any sand storms or dunes around, it was always invisible to outsiders. Odd? Not really. We were just that good. But today, as I sped along at high speeds on my enhanced personalized bright pink dune buggy, of course I could see it, even in the night sky, and of course, it was on fire. Fuck. Seeing the flames blazing towards the sky my heart sank to my knees and tears began to spill from my eyes. My body froze, and my mind shut down thinking the thing my heart already knew. They were in there still. I finally shook myself out of the daze and frantically I dug into my bag for the only thing that I had in my possession that could possibly help at that moment, as minimal as that was. Pulling out the large plastic rectangle I pressed the button violently not caring to compose myself before speaking into it. **"Val!"** I shouted into my walk-e talk-e, my voice craking praying for a response. I waited for a few moments before bringing it up to my face again, not paying attention around me, just trying to get a reply of some sort.** "Kait! Riez! Haydn!" **I shouted desperately. I paused once more, listening, waiting, my foot never leaving the gas peddle, making my way towards what I only saw as carnage. **"ANYONE!"** I screamed hysterically. A moment later my car hit a mine in the ground, one of the worst possible things that you could do. The car flew into the sky like a missile, the undercarriage torn apart by the blast, my life passing before my eyes, my friends, my family,and more then anything the past three years. That was why I was always running, I thought, tears running down my cheeks now. "I'm a survivor," I said aloud before my car and body hit the ground in a fiery mass.

******

My life before this was beyond average. Average house, average family average job, and to stir things up a bit, a slightly less then average story. As a child I was orphaned. My parents died in an airplane accident that left me to grow up very quickly when I was only 9 years old. The only living relatives that I had were my grandparents on my mother's side. I had never met the two of the before, but had been told stories of why that was. My mother had run away with my father when they were young, and my grandparents never forgave either of the, and despite their hate for my parents, the men dragged me from my home in Gambino and took me to my mother's home town of Durem. There my grandparents owned a hotel and bar, and there I spent the rest of my childhood and teens working as their barmaid. But this story isn't about their cruelty or their lack of loving me throughout my life. It isn't even about my parents death, well not all of it at least. This is about my real life, or as I call it my reincarnation. And so the caterpillar emerges from it cocoon to become a butterfly, and what a butterfly I turned out to be.

That morning, the morning that I had my dream, I woke up in a sweat, drenched in my own disgust. This was not how a lady smelled, I remembered, wrinkling my nose in disgust. That room was so cramped, a broom closet in the back room turned into a not so respectable apartment. "How Harry Potter of you" you're probably thinking. "The rooms are for paying guests you pest" Muriel used to say to me when I first arrived on her door step with the government agent. At first they had turned me away, even though I was their only grand child, but after a short chat with the man that had brought me there, the changed their minds. They said it was because they had thought of a use of me, but now I know different. I was good at waiting tables apparently. From that point on I wasn't related to them, which was why they were known as Muriel and Harry, and also why I was the bar staff and had to stay in the hotel as a consequence. They told their customers that I had been a run away and they had taken me in out of the goodness of their heart. But what they didn't know couldn't hurt them Harry usually said while filling the vodka bottles with water.

That day had started out like another. I woke up, and walked into the bar to tidy up for the work day. The place was an old fashioned style tavern, with wooden support beams, a dark atmosphere and the smell of decay all around. There wasn't much point in cleaning the place once you looked at it closely, but I did the best I could. To the right of the bar it self were tables and chairs where the patrons of the hotel and of the town would come to drink away their sorrows, and just beyond that were a set of stairs leading up to the rooms. The customers that stayed for only night tended to be wanderers, people just passing through to move on to the next town. Sometimes they were business men looking for a place to take up their mistress's for the night, and then there were the others, the regulars. Not all of the regulars lived in the Hotel, some just came to drink at night, or sometimes all day. But either way, they both came for one thing, me. Through the years I've gained much popularity. It started when I was about 13, getting cat calls and some rude comments from the men that seemed to be the only customers we ever had. As I got older it elevated to slaps to the behind, and groping other parts of my body. To these men, I was the entertainment to go along with their booze, and I sucked it up in fear that I would be kicked out.

I walked to the back door that morning to shower under the hose in the back. Not only was I unable to have a room all my own, I was lucky if I got to bath in a shower. After I had thoroughly washed the sweat off of myself I walked inside to put on my uniform and set up the tables to start off the day. But that day when I returned to the bar there was already a customer. I glanced over at the figure, unable to tell if it was a male or female. A cloak hid their frame so well that it would have been impossible to tell who it was underneath. I rattled my head trying to remember unlocking the door before going outside, but could only think of when I had, except for locking it the night before. I shrugged, thinking that this person had more then likely stayed the night. Walking over to the figure I grabbed the uniform off the bar and wrapped my apron around my waist. I stood there in front of the customer smiling when I reached the table. **"Can I get you anything doll?"** I asked cheerfully, flipping the pencil in my fingers like a baton. The figure looked up at me then, a glint of metal shone as the hood moved slightly away from the figure's face. My heart stopped and my body froze at the sight. The hood fell away from her face, revealing a black eye patch and a sly smile across her powder white complexion. As she turned her head, crossing her legs in unison, a sound of grinding gears rang from under her shawl. She looked up at me with a glint of danger in her eye leaning back in her chair to look up at me. **"How 'bout a name, and we'll go from there."**


End file.
